The Missing Year
by nothinparticular
Summary: Pan's curse took them back to the Enchanted Forest. Now, they find themselves back in Storybrooke, missing the memories of almost an entire year, and some of our heroes are facing new and confusing feelings... Regina/Snow SnowQueen; story is rated T but there will be several (mostly sexy) M chapters
1. Don't leave home (Dido)

**This idea has been spooking around in my mind for a very long while now until I finally succumbed to my muse and started typing away. I have some other stories people are waiting desperately for me to continue - and in time, I will! - but when there's an idea knocking at the back of my mind all the time, I can either write it down or write nothing at all. I chose to write and I hope some of you will follow me on this exciting trip!**

 **Now, enough babbling.**

 **Enjoy and leave me a note,**

 **np**

The Missing Year

* * *

Regina felt horrible. Not remembering what happened during the biggest chunk of the whole last year was really gnawing on her nerves. And now, now she knew, if only to a small portion, how everyone else in Storybrooke must've felt when Emma finally broke her curse. They had forgotten who they really were for 28 long years, almost three decades, and lived a double life. Some, if not most, had lived longer as their fake personas than as their real selfs.

And here was she, the one person who'd brought all that upon them, going stir crazy because of one damn missing year. This was ridiculous.

She paced through her vault when an unbidden thought came to her mind, or rather, an unbidden feeling. Worry. For none other than Snow White. The younger woman was nearing the end of a pregnancy she couldn't recall… Thanks to herself, Snow didn't have a normal pregnancy the last time around, always in fear of another of her attacks, trying to find a way to stop her curse and ultimately failing. This one? It must seem far from normal to her either. She sighed before she rigorously shook her head, getting rid of the nagging thoughts. There was work to do.

#RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS#

An hour later, David, Hook and Snow were making their way down to Regina's vault, Snow carefully maneuvering her belly down the narrow staircase.

"Potion ready?" Hook asked without greeting, while Charming helped his wife down the last few steps.

"It is," Regina replied, holding up a small vial with a sparkling blue liquid. "Unfortunately, there wasn't enough of the ingredients for all of us to retain our memories. It'll only be enough for Emma..."

"How do we know we can trust her?" David said, his eyes full of mistrust. "Maybe she just wants to poison Emma to have Henry back to herself. We don't know how we got back here. For all we know, she could be remembering; maybe she's playing all of us!"

Before Regina could even think of a snarky retort, Snow spoke up, surprising everyone in the room, including herself.

"I know this probably sounds mad, David, but I trust her. I trust Regina and you should as well."

"But,…" David started but was quickly interrupted by his wife.

"She's changed, David. She has earned our trust after everything that's happened. If you can't trust her, trust me." Then she confidently strode forward, took the vial out of Regina's hand and gave it to Hook. "Bring back our daughter."

The pirate nodded and hastily hurried out of the room and up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. He was going to go and bring back the woman he fell in love with.

Back in the vault, an awkward silence had befallen the cold room, every adult in their own thoughts. At least until Snow started shivering.

Regina was the first to notice.

"You are obviously cold," she remarked, breaking the heavy silence. "You should probably head home."

Charming shot her a look that clearly said 'It's my job to notice these things' and wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Why didn't you say anything, darling? I'll take you home. You shouldn't be up too much anyway."

Snow nodded and after a quick, thankful smile to her former nemesis, she and her husband were gone.

Regina was left behind, feeling rather confused. Confused about the pang of … - well what had it been; anger, jealousy? - … darkness, that had hit her when she watched his arm pull her into his side, his fingers grasping her shoulder.

Well, who wouldn't be. A beautiful couple, a happy couple, with a baby on the way.

Both things she would never have. Not after Daniel. Not after her mother and the potion she'd gulped down to spite her, a potion that had in the end only hurt herself. A year ago, she'd had Henry and they'd finally started feeling like a family again. Now, she didn't even have her little prince anymore. He'd forgotten all about her and her existence and who knew - maybe he'd never remember... This was worse than anything else could ever be. She'd take the Henry that hated her over the Henry that was practically a stranger every day. At least the first one remembered her. Had his memories of their time together and the knowledge that she was and would always be - no matter her failings or how much he wished her away - his mother.

She closed her eyes against the wave of pain that threatened to crash over her. There was no time for her to break down, not right now. She needed to find out what had happened in that missing year. She needed to find out who cursed them back to Storybrooke and what their agenda was. The fact that no one remembered told her one thing: Whoever did this to them? They did not have their best interests at heart...

#RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR#

"And you're sure you'll be all right?" David asked for the third time, looking at his wife with puppy dog eyes. Once they'd gotten back to their apartment, he'd immediately ushered her to the couch and started boiling water for tea. Now she was sitting on the couch, cup of tea in hand and covered by a thick woolen blanket, looking at him with amusement but also a tiny bit of annoyance.

"Just as the last two times, David. I'll be all right. There's no need for you to guard me. I'll probably just take a little nap," she looked at him with stern green eyes. "You go and try to find out anything about this new curse and who could've cast it."

"But Mary Margaret,…"

"No David. If you want me, if you want us to be safe, then you need to find out what's going on. You can't do this from here. So go. I'll be perfectly fine on my own for a few hours."

He sighed but finally gave in. Her reasoning was sound after all. "Okay. I'll go. But promise to call me if anything happens."

"Right away," Snow gave him a smile. "Now go and be a hero."

A nod and a kiss to her cheek later, he finally closed the apartment door behind him.

"Well, little one, I suppose it's only you and me then," Snow gently let her fingers walk over her belly, marveling at the life growing inside of her. "What do you wanna do? Wanna take a nap?" A kick hit her hand and she chuckled. "I guess not. We could also take a little walk I think. I'm not cold anymore and I'd actually love some fresh air, how about you?" Another kick. "Well that settles it then. Just don't tell your daddy."

Slowly she scrambled off the couch and slipped into her coat and boots, topping the outfit off with a dark red scarf. "Let's go then."

#RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR#

Regina closed the book with a thud and put it back on its shelf. She'd spent the better part of the last hour in the library, trying to find anything that could help them. Now though, she felt mentally exhausted and decided to call it a day. Or at least take a break and head home for a nice warm shower and a glass of her favorite apple cider. After telling Belle that she would leave but would probably come back again later, she concentrated and poofed away. When the purple smoke ebbed away, she was more than just a little surprised to find herself in the woods, close to the troll bridge actually.

'How did I end up here? This never happ…'

A high pitched scream interrupted her inner musings. Without losing another second, she started running towards the sound of the noise.

Snow. On the ground. Hands crossed as a shield in front of her face. Her coat torn. Skin even paler than usual. Looking at... the sky? A shrill screach suddenly rang through the cold November air and finally Regina saw what must've attacked Snow. A flying... monkey?

Not wasting any more time, she teleported herself in front of the cowering Snow and formed a fireball in her right palm, glaring at the viscous creature with contempt. The beast was faster than she calculated though. A second before it burned to a pile of ashes, one of its claws caught her on the cheek, leaving three burning scratch marks. Regina hissed but quickly turned her attention to the fallen woman behind her, slowly pulling her to her feet.

"Snow," she said, trying to get the younger woman's attention. She was still staring into the sky with shock. "Are you all right?" Regina brought a hand to the woman's cheek, looking deep into the glazed over eyes. The touch of Regina's fingers seemed to snap her out of it. "It's all right, Snow. It's gone."

"I… Regina... How did you..." Snow started to ramble, her eyes finally falling onto Regina's face. "Oh my god, you're hurt!" She extended a hand towards Regina's face but the other woman took a step back before it could connect.

"Merely a scratch. I will survive."

Snow nodded but felt somehow disappointed. Disappointed that Regina had steeped away from her touch, almost flinched even.

"Why are you out here in the woods?" Snow asked, thankful that the older woman had been there in the right moment. Who knows what could've happened if Regina hadn't intervened...

"I suppose I could ask you the same," Regina retorted, a brow raised in silent question. The mayor didn't wait for an answer though. Nor did she give one of her own. She didn't even have one - she didn't know why she'd ended up here when her destination had been her house... "You really shouldn't be out here alone. Couldn't you content yourself with a stroll in the park? Did it have to be the fucking forest!" Regina was almost yelling now. Seeing Snow on the ground, coat torn and a monster ready to rip out her throat? It had scared Regina more than she was ready to admit. Not scared of the monkey but scared FOR her former stepdaughter.

Seeing tears start to form in the pregnant woman's eyes, Regina's demeanor softened. "I'll walk you home," she whispered, staring to walk ahead. Eventually, Snow unfroze and caught up with her.

"Did it hurt you?" Regina asked after a while, glancing at the woman walking at her side.

"No," she shook her head. "It tried to grab me but I sidestepped it in the last moment, so it only pushed me to the ground."

"Good," Regina only said before they were once again walking in silence.

A few minutes later, Snow began to shiver from the cold.

"Here," Regina suddenly said, holding out her own coat for the woman to take.

Snow looked at the offering with big eyes. "But then you'll be…"

"Nonsense, I make fireballs, remember?" She formed one in her hand to emphasize her point. "I don't get cold easily."

After a short moment of hesitation, Snow took the coat and hung it over her shoulder for added warmth. "Thank you."

Regina nodded and they continued walking back towards the town. She was freezing but she felt it didn't matter. Luckily, Snow had bought her lie… she would not be held responsible if the woman caught pneumonia or something in her condition. She would be able to take a nice hot shower soon enough. She was the Evil Queen. A few minutes of being cold? Nothing but a small nuisance. She'd survived worse.

Finally, they reached Snow's apartment building.

"Thank you, Regina," Snow said with sincerity and gratefulness in her forest green eyes. "For saving me. Twice," she added, motioning to the coat she now handed back to the older woman. Before she could think about it, she quickly hugged the woman, holding her for a moment before rushing into the building. Regina stood there for a moment, staring off into thin air, a warm feeling running through her veins. Shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head, she concentrated and once again disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Hopefully it would take her home this time. She really needed that shower now, or maybe, maybe even a nice long bath.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 is already half done - I'll probably post it tomorrow if I find the time to finish it.**


	2. Say my name (Destiny's Child)

**Here's chapter 2 already (aaand I have the outline of chapter three in front of my inner eye :) ). Thanks to everyone for reading, following and favoriting. Special thanks to zurupuppy: it means a lot that you enjoy my stories and I'm always happy to hear from you. This chapter goes out to you.**

 **Enjoy everyone,**

 **np**

* * *

Snow sat on the couch in her apartment, rubbing her ankles and thinking about what had transpired twenty minutes earlier.

Hook had finally brought Emma and Henry back to town. There was happiness on both sides about the reunion but she had seen the pained look in the blonde's eyes when they'd lingered on her protruding belly. It visibly pained Emma that there was a new baby who would have everything she'd ever wished for, everything that they had missed out on. The little miracle baby inside of her would grow up with the knowledge of being loved. It would have a hand to reach out for when making the first tentative steps and a mother's lullaby to sing it to sleep. It would never experience loneliness or the feeling of being unwanted. And of course that made Emma jealous. Their little girl who'd been tossed aside from one family and foster home after the other and had never really known the true notion of a loving family. Their now grown up girl who still had problems believing in herself and asking for help, who still saw herself -and would to a portion always be - as an orphan. It had hurt Snow more than she'd led on to see these flickers of pain and regret in her daughter's eyes.

Emma had known that they were trying to have another baby but just as Snow, she'd probably never thought that it would actually happen. Snow and David had tried for over a year without any success. The little one growing inside her was their very own miracle come to life.

Snow smiled to herself and started tracing circles on her belly. "She may be hurting right now, but your big sister already loves you very much. I promise." 'As do so many other people,' she added silently for herself. 'Henry will love his little aunt or uncle once he remembers everything.' Snow was already looking forward to explain their weird family dynamics to her baby. Not.

"Mary Margaret?" David walked into the apartment and smiled at seeing his wife huddled on the couch. "Have you seen Regina since the town hall meeting?"

"Why do you ask?" Snow answered his question with one of her own, trying to act innocent. She had not told him about her run-in with the flying monkey in the woods. Regina had of course informed the town about the viscous creature - only hours after she'd taken Snow home she'd called everyone to an emergency town meeting - but she'd omitted the fact that Snow had been with her on the encounter, only shooting the younger woman a small, secretive smile when no one was watching.

"Emma just called. She said she wasn't answering the door. Nor was she in her office." Thoughtful wrinkles appeared on his forehead. "You don't think she's plotting something, do you? It has been awfully quiet around her during the last few days…"

"David," Snow admonished her husband with a frown. "How many times do I need to tell you. Regina has changed for the better. I trust Regina. In fact, I trust her with my life."

"But how can you be so sure? She's tricked and betrayed all of us more times than..."

"She saved me from the flying monkey three days ago!" Snow blurted out before she could stop herself. "If she wanted us any harm, if she wanted me dead, she would just have needed to look the other way!"

"You cannot be serious, Mary Margaret! You were in the woods even though you knew it was dangerous? I told you to stay put!" David yelled, his face turning an unattractive shade of red.

"I'm not a frail little housewife, David! I am a queen!" Snow had jumped up from the couch, staring at the blonde man in anger. "And do not Mary Margaret me! My name is Snow!"

With that said, she rushed to the door, ripped her new coat from the hook, and headed out of the apartment, slamming the door shut behind her.

She needed some air.

Surprisingly enough, a short time later, she found herself standing in front of the mayor's house on Mifflin Street. For a good ten minutes she just stood there, pondering on whether to ring the bell or just walk back in the direction she came from.

"You know, as amusing as it is, watching you stare at my front door with that doe eyed look of yours… Were you planning on ringing the bell eventually?"

Snow sucked in a sharp breath when the door suddenly opened from the inside, revealing a smirking Regina. Before she could answer though, she continued to stare. She had never seen the woman in something so... casual. Regina was barefooted and wearing a dark grey sweatpants and sweatshirt set that hung loosely on her figure, the comfy look completed by the tiny, messy ponytail she'd had her hair in.

"You're lucky it's November, otherwise you'd be catching flies by now," Regina added, finally getting Snow out of her stupor.

She closed her mouth with an audible 'plop', before she opened it again: "Can I come inside?"

Without a word, Regina just stepped aside, allowing her entrance. Not waiting to see if her guest followed her, the older woman walked back to her living room, plopping down on the black leather couch.

A moment later, Snow stepped through the doorframe, coming to a stop in front of the coffee table, letting her eyes take in the room. She had never been in Regina's living room before. Only in the study.

The room was surprisingly bright and inviting, nothing she'd ever expect for the mayor's house.

Finally her eyes found Regina again. The woman was observing her and now raised one of her brows in a silent challenge.

"I really like how you set up this place," she managed to get out under Regina's intense stare and took a seat next to her.

"So, to what to I owe the debatable pleasure of your visit?" Regina drawled out, her eyes full of mischief. Oh how she loved to make the younger woman uncomfortable. And it was shockingly easy as well.

"Well, I was just going for a walk and I noticed I hadn't heard from you in a while," Snow replied, looking at her hands in her lap. 'Smooth, Snow, very smooth,' she scolded herself, fully aware that Regina would see through the lie. 'It's not as if you're best friends with her, you're not calling each other every other day to make sure you're okay.'

The sound of Regina's laughter, something she hadn't heard in over four decades, made her look up and at the woman sitting next to her. It was then that she finally laid eyes on the older woman's left cheek.

"Oh god, Regina! This looks…"

"Horrible? Yes, I've noticed," Regina brought a hand up to the three still rather red and angry looking scratch marks. "They heal pretty slowly, I have to admit. I've checked one of my books for the creature already though - it really is nothing to worry about. Apparently their claws are coated in a thin layer of poison. It should..."

"Poison!" Snow exclaimed, worry now really getting the better of her. "But…"

"Calm down, snowflake," Regina interjected before the woman could build her way up to a panic. "The only thing it really causes - at least in the low amount I was subjected to - are some nightmares." When the younger woman didn't really look relieved at her words, Regina added with a wink: "Nightmares have nothing on me. You of all people should know that I am the biggest one of them all."

'Mission accomplished. See, she's already smiling that annoying smile again.'

"I suppose I'll trust you for now. But if it gets any worse…"

"I will go to the doctor. I do not have a death wish, Snow White."

Snow lightly blushed before taking a deep breath and asking what she suddenly found she desperately wanted to ask.

"Would you be my child's godmother, Regina?"

Snow could count on one hand the moments she'd seen Regina slack-jawed. Now apparently, was one of them. Minutes passed until Regina finally started to speak.

"Snow, I really don't think..."

"Wait Regina, before you refuse…" Snow took another deep breath and hesitantly placed her right hand on top of Regina's who were folded in the older woman's lap. She was surprised but happy when Regina only slightly seemed to tense but didn't pull away. "I have thought about this for a long time ('only seconds actually but she doesn't need to know that...') and I know you would make a great godmother. You have changed so much during the past years Regina. You... you are one of the bravest people I know and I know you would give your life for the people you love in the blink of a second. You are not the Evil Queen anymore. You are Regina. The Regina who saved a stranger from a runaway horse and read me goodnight stories even though deep down she despised me. The Regina who claimed she hated me and wanted me dead but never really tried to kill me when she easily could. The Regina who did a great job at raising Henry and is the mother I hope to be for this baby growing inside of me." Snow squeezed Regina's hands before retracting her own, resting it on her belly. "I'd understand if you needed some time to think about it. But I just want you to not say no right now. Think about it please."

Regina felt tears welling up in her eyes and shut them for a second before a bright smile lit up her face, a bright smile that was directed at Snow and made the younger woman feel warm and tingly all over.

"I don't need time to think about it Snow," Regina still couldn't force the corners of her lips back down, no matter how hard she tried not to look like a grinning idiot. "I am honored that you... that you trust me with this. I… I accept."

 **SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR**

"You did what?!" David was furious as his wife told him about their unborn child's new godmother. Who just so happened to be Regina. The Evil fucking Queen! "You cannot be serious, Mary Margaret!"

"Stop calling me Mary Margaret!"

"But everyone calls you…"

'Everyone but Regina...' "That is exactly the point!" Snow was really getting agitated at this point of their 'conversation'. "And I am very serious. Regina already accepted and I think she'll be a great godmother."

"You could as well have asked one of the flying monkeys! It wouldn't make a difference at all."

"Rage as you want but I will not be changing my decision! And for your information, I will be sleeping at Ruby's tonight!" Snow slammed her now empty hot cocoa mug onto the kitchen counter before walking around the apartment, furiously throwing some toiletry essentials and a change of clothing into a backpack. Then she stormed past a still fuming but dumbfounded Charming and headed out of the building.

She'd almost gotten to Granny's - Red had a small apartment above the diner - when a searing pain shot through her abdomen.

"No, not now!" she grumbled between gritted teeth, raising her arms to the sky in an unanswered plea. "You can't be serious!"

When another wave of pain ran through her, she sank to her knees and started sobbing uncontrollably. This had not hurt so much back when she'd had Emma. The next stab of pain came and Snow White fell into darkness.


	3. Isn't she lovely (Stevie Wonder)

Here's the third chapter of my installment. I hope you like it. If you do, I'd be honored to read your review - no matter how short.

And on with it. It's a long one but I doubt any of you will mind the extra 1000 words ;-)

np

* * *

"She's waking up!"

"Mrs. Nolan?"

"Snow?"

It was the last voice that slowly pulled her back into consciousness.

"Regina?" Snow managed to croak out. Finally, the green eyes opened, immediately falling to the only familiar face in the room. "How did I get here? What happened?"

"I found you unconscious in front of Granny's and called the ambulance. The doctors said you were having some early contractions." When Snow's eyes widened in fear, Regina hurriedly stepped closer to the hospital bed and took one of the pale hands into her own. "Probably nothing to worry about though. The gynecologist will be by soon to take your ultrasound and check on the little one."

Just after Regina had finished her sentence, the gynecologist stepped into the examination room, a middle-aged blonde woman with a calming smile.

"Mrs. Nolan, it is nice to finally meet you. I am Dr. Simone Houston," the woman shook Snow's hand before approaching Regina. "I also haven't had the pleasure of meeting you personally yet, Madame Mayor. Although I believe that might be a good thing, considering your past."

Regina quickly shook the doctor's hand as well. "You are probably right about that." Then Regina turned to Snow, giving her an encouraging smile. "I'll be outside."

"No!" Snow exclaimed a little too fast, a little too loud. Her face instantly turned red. "I meant... If you don't mind, would you... Stay?"

The older woman only nodded and retook her place at Snow's side. She did however feel somewhat uncomfortable. This should not be her. She shouldn't be the one to see the baby for the first time. Its father should be here to witness the ultrasound, to hear the quick heartbeat for the first time.

"All right, this will feel a little cold," Dr. Houston said, spreading gel on Snow's newly exposed belly.

Then it was quiet for several moments, three pairs of eyes glued to the monitor, trying to make out something.

"There," the doctor finally pointed to a part of the monitor.

There it was, a little head,the baby sucking on its thumb.

Regina beamed at the monitor until she noticed something that seemed odd.

"Doctor Houston," she whispered, hoping Snow wouldn't hear what she said. The woman didn't need any more excitement for the time being. "Is that a third foot?"

The blonde doctor moved the ultrasound machine a little more to the left and grinned.

"Good eye, Miss Mills."

Snow looked at the two women with confusion and worry. "What are you two talking about?"

"You're having twins, Snow. Look," Regina took Snow's hand and guided it to the monitor, right where they'd just found the second little head.

"I… twins? Really?" Snow had happy tears in her eyes and a bright smile on her lips. She pulled her hand back to the bed but didn't let go of Regina's.

"Yes," the gynecologist confirmed. "And they both seem to be perfectly healthy. Would you like to know the gender of the babies?"

Snow pondered the options in her head and eventually nodded. In her experience, one never knew what would happen; at least not in her shoes. She wanted to know.

"Congratulations," Dr. Houston said, "You're having two girls."

The doctor had printed out two pictures of the ultrasound and left the two women alone in the room, allowing them to listen to the babies' heartbeats for a while. It had been a magical moment, there was no other way to describe it.

Now Snow was back at home - Regina having dropped her off - with a smile still plastered firmly on her face. Two little princesses. Doctor Houston had also confirmed that Snow was in her eight month of pregnancy already, meaning that very soon, she'd get to meet the little ones. She looked at the single picture she'd placed on her nightstand - having almost forced the second one on Regina when she'd noticed how the other woman couldn't tear her eyes away - and felt a wave of happiness wash over her.

"David?" she finally called out for her husband who was in the living room, watching TV.

Seconds later he stood in the doorframe, smiling sheepishly.

"Here," she only said, handing him the picture. "I was at the hospital earlier to get my ultrasound taken. We're having twins. Both girls." She decided to not tell him about her little blackout. Nor did she tell him about Regina being there. The first would make him feel guilty for the fight they had. The second would probably bring on another fight. She easily could've called him and asked him to meet her at the hospital. Instead she'd felt weirdly content with sharing the moment with Regina. She hadn't wanted him there. And it made her feel… anxious. What was going on with her?

"Two? That's great news Mar… Snow," he looked at the printed picture for a while longer before he handed it back to her. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't want to argue. I just... I can't trust her, darling. Not when she's the one... She is the one who took Emma from us. I just can't... I can't help myself, I just don't want her anywhere near these two."

"I do understand what you're trying to say, David, I honestly do. But you have to understand me as well. I want to give Regina that second chance. Because she deserves it and because I knew her before her world got turned upside down. She was a lovely, kind and brave young woman," she looked deep into David's eyes. "She is the same woman now. You just have to give her a chance to show you."

After a while, David nodded, although reluctantly. "Let's not fight anymore."

Snow offered him a small smile before burying herself under the covers of the bed, ready to sleep off the exciting but also exhausting day.

"David?" she murmured from under the covers. "You're still sleeping on the couch tonight."

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

In the meantime, Regina was leafing through Henry's baby photo album. After taking Snow back home to her apartment, she'd had a short phone call with Emma. She'd been about to request to talk to her son when she remembered. Remembered, that for him, she was just some stranger in a faroff town. She'd given Emma and him new memories. Memories where they'd always been together, living happily ever after as the storybooks liked to say. Now Emma remembered but Henry didn't. And Regina couldn't help but wonder if it wasn't best this way. Henry had been a happy toddler. He'd been happy when he was seven, even still when he turned 8. It wasn't until a year later that things changed. He'd distanced himself from her long before he'd ever gotten that blasted book full of fairy tales. Somehow, he'd always felt that Regina wasn't his real mom. And of course she'd told him when he asked her one day. She'd wanted to wait until he was a little older but she'd also promised herself never to outright lie to her son. That day, learning that he was adopted, changed everything.

She sighed while a lone tear made its way down her cheek. He had new, happy memories now. Who was she to take them from him? Shouldn't a mother always want what's best for her child - even if it hurt herself?

They did have to break this new curse though. They needed to know who did it and why and what they were up to. And once it was broken, Henry would remember as well. It would probably break him, the knowledge that all of the happy memories with Emma - beside the last year - were only fake, nothing but dreams. And Regina vowed to herself that she would not just idly stand by when it finally happened. She would offer her son to make him forget her and Storybrooke and to go back to Boston with Emma.

She'd heard the slight frustration in Emma's voice when they'd talked on the phone - she'd liked the life she'd left behind to come to their rescue once again. Didn't she owe them both the sweet life they'd gotten a taste of?

Wiping the tear away, she closed the album and placed it back on the bookshelf. Today had been a long and eventful day and she should really head to bed now. She needed all of her senses and thoughts back together tomorrow if she even wanted to hope to find a clue on who cursed them and why. On how to break the curse. It was bad enough that part of her mind seemed to go back to Snow and the ultrasound every few minutes. With a last longing glance at the black and white ultrasound picture - why again had she felt compelled to place it on her nightstand? - Regina closed her eyes and succumbed to sleep.

It didnt take long for the nightmares to take over, the flying monkey's poison circulating wildly in her veins, procuring images of death and desperation.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

"Mills," Regina groggily answered her phone, her voice raspy with sleep and her eyes closed against the new day.

"Regina, it's Emma," her eyes flew open and her stomach clenched painfully at hearing the blonde's voice, instantly assuming that something must be wrong for her to call her at 5:12 in the morning.

"What's wrong?" she asked harshly, already rushing to her dresser to find something to wear. Grumbling, she finally decided against it and just started slipping into the clothes she'd worn yesterday. "Has something happened to Henry?"

"No, no. Nothing the like," Emma hurried to assure Regina once she was able to utter a word without being interrupted. "My... Mary Margaret called. She's in labour and she wants you to come to the hospital... I tried talking her out of it but..."

"Are you there?"

"No, but I'm on my way. I can see the building already."

"Okay, Miss Swan. Tell her I'll be there in five." Then Regina disconnected the call and rushed down the stairs taking two at a time, her own admonition to Henry about running clearly forgotten. She sat in the driver's seat of her car when she remembered that she had magic at her disposal, hit her forehead on the driving wheel, and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, reappearing only seconds later in the hospital's lobby.

Shrieks of panic and surprise greeted the mayor's sudden appearance. Regina however only hurried to the front desk, barking "Snow... uh, Mary Margaret Nolan" at the bewildered receptionist.

The receptionist furiously typed away at the keyboard before uttering a squeaky "Maternity ward, probably on her way into the delivery..."

But Regina had already disappeared on the spot again, having gathered the information she needed.

She got there just in time to see the nurses pushing a bed towards the double doors at the end of the hall.

"Snow?" Regina called out, rushing to catch up to them.

A relieved smile appeared on Snow's face. "Thank god, you're here!" Her hand shot out from under the covers and tightly clasped Regina's wrist. "Will you be with me?" the younger woman asked, her voice shaky and her face sweaty from the contractions. "David… he blacked out and I really... I don't want to do this alone, Regina, I..."

"You're rambling, Snow," Regina gave her one of her trademark smirks, hoping it would cheer her up. "If you want the Evil Queen's face to be the first thing your daughters see upon entering this world, who am I to decline?"

"Thank you, Regina, you don't know -" Snow's words were cut off by one of her own screams as a particular nasty contraction shook her body.

The nurses pushed her through the doors, the doctor closely following behind. Snow's attention was trained solely on Regina though. The older woman had bent down close to her head and was whispering sweet nothings in her ear, one of her hands stroking her hair while the other was being crushed in Snow's death grip.

"All right, Mrs. Nolan," the doctor, a man in his late forties, stood in between of her widely spread legs. "On the count of three, I need you to push as hard as you can. One. Two. Three."

Snow pushed with all her might, finding strength in Regina's soothing presence, until the doctor told her to stop and wait for the next contraction.

"You're doing great, snowflake," Regina whispered into her ear, pressing a light kiss to her tear and sweat soaked cheek. "You're..."

Regina was interrupted by the doctor's order for Snow to push again and a loud wail at the end of the contraction. Before she could realize what was happening, a nurse had pushed a pair of scissors into her slightly shaking hands and Snow was nodding at her with a look that almost took her breath away. Her heart beating wildly against her chest, she let go of Snow's hand and approached one of the nurses who was holding up the first of the twins, a tiny, naked bundle of joy with fine dark brown hair. Carefully, Regina cut through the umbilical cord and was more than surprised when the infant was placed into her arms, wrapped in a pink blanket.

Tears sprang to her eyes as a comforting warmth spread through her body as she looked down at the little beauty lying in her arms, trusting her to keep her safe.

"Hello little princess," Regina cooed, the soft tone of her voice startling the hospital personnel. This was the Evil Queen they'd lived under in constant fear for their lives? "You are so, so beautiful. Just like your mommy." Slowly, Regina walked back to Snow's side and placed the baby in its mother's waiting arms. Their eyes met as the little girl switched arms and a spark lit up both of their hearts. Time seemed to stand still until Snow tore her eyes away and lowered them to her newborn daughter.

"Do you have a name picked out?" A smiling nurse with a small pink plastic wristband stood next to the two women, a pen ready to scribble away.

"I do," Snow said, lifting her head and smiling widely at Regina. "Her name is Raina. It's the..."

"The slavic form of Regina," Regina breathed out, wonder and conflict in her dark eyes. This name had always been like a curse to her, a shadow of her mother's delusional goals for her life. But - nonetheless, it was her name. And that Snow would want to name her child after her…

"Thank you," she finally settled on whispering, her eyes glossy with tears once again. What was it about Snow that made her walls crumple down like a house of cards?

"It is a beautiful name," the nurse approached the bed and fastened the newly finished wristband on Raina's little wrist. Then she took the child and carried her out of the delivery room, promising to bring her back as soon as she was through with the newborn checkup.

Snow's and Regina's eyes had found each other again. The doctor, who was waiting for the contractions to build up again, couldn't help but wonder if there was more between the two women than they were admitting. In his 47 years, he'd always wished for someone to look at him the way the two were now looking at each other - with utter love and adoration. He wondered if they knew what was right in front of their eyes, only an armlength away.

Three hours later, there was still no sign of the second little princess. Granted, Snow still had contractions, many of them painful, but the woman's reserves were slowly thinning out as well as her nerves.

"What if there's something wrong, Regina? I couldn't bear if..."

"Don't even think it, Snow. She'll be just fine, just like her big sister," Regina replied, lovingly gazing at the infant who'd fallen asleep in her arms after Snow had fed her a bottle of formula. The pain was too intense for her to try breastfeeding little Raina.

Snow watched as Regina placed a tender kiss on her daughter's forehead and handed her off to one of the nurses, who took her out of the room.

Seeing the confusion in Snow's green eyes, Regina rushed to explain: "I need both of my hands now and you can't hold her while you're in labour."

The exhausted woman was about to ask Regina what she needed her hands for, when the older woman squeezed herself onto the bed behind Snow, her legs coming around her sides. Gently, she felt herself being pulled back until she entirely settled against Regina's front. The warm hands didn't leave her shoulders though but instead started kneading her tense flesh. Before she knew it a pleased moan left her lips and she felt herself instantly relax.

"Princess number two will make her grand appearance soon enough, don't you worry, little mama," Regina's voice made the hairs on her neck stand and her blood boil. Without noticing, she pressed back even more into the soft body behind her, tightly holding onto one of Regina's legs, just a little above the knee. She was about to reply something - though what she didn't know - when another contraction came and a new wave of pain rolled over her.

Sinking her fingers into Regina's thigh, she barely heard the doctor telling her to push, barely heard the nurse exclaim that she could already see the crown of the head, barely noticed that Regina's hands had left her shoulders, one of them now wrapped around her middle, the other holding her head in a comforting embrace. And with a last outcry of pain, a quiet wail finally mingled with her own scream, tears of joy running down her cheeks as the tension fell away and relieved laughter bubbled to the surface. She watched as Regina's hand left her waist and accepted the pair of scissors, confidently severing the second twin's umbilical cord. She watched as her newborn daughter was wrapped in a yellow blanket. Watched as she was placed in a tangle of Regina's and her own arms.

"Evelyn," she said so everyone would hear, announcing the little girl's name to the room. "After my mother, the late Queen Eva." The newborn's eyes opened and Snow found herself staring into dark brown depths which reminded her so much of someone else. They created a beautiful contrast to Evelyn's honey blonde hair. Regina's arms lay alongside Snow's, her chin perched on the younger woman's shoulder, both of them basking in the warmth and magic of the shared moment. At least until Charming rushed into the room and Regina quickly scrambled out from behind Snow, a look on her face like a deer caught in headlights.

Snow could only watch as she mumbled a quick "congratulations" in David's general direction and fled the delivery room.

* * *

AN: how did you like my choice of baby names?

All mistakes are mine. I'm usually writing either on my tablet or phone and sometimes mistakes do sneak in.. one's gotta love auto correct.


	4. Memory (Barbra Streisand)

So here it finally is, Chapter 4. And again, it's extra long :) thank you all for the lovely reviews as well as the follows/favorites - these mail alerts seriously make my day. And it's nice to hear that you guys like the twins' names.

Now, enjoy.

\- np

* * *

Regina was grateful for not running into anyone - especially Emma or Henry - when she practically stormed out of the delivery room.

Right now, there was just one thing on her mind. Air. She needed air. She needed to breathe. Without slowing her steps, she ran down the stairs and out of the main entrance, gripping her sides and bowing over once the crisp night air finally filled her aching lungs. Taking deep breaths, she straightened to her full height again, taking in the glimmering stars above her. Funny, how she hadn't even realized how much time had passed. She'd arrived at the hospital early in the evening. Now it had to be at least 1 a.m, maybe even later. Time had gone by so fast in that hot, stuffy hospital room.

"Ma'am?" A young nurse carefully approached her. "Are you hurt? Should I fetch a doctor?"

Regina shook her head when she'd finally made sense of the woman's utterance. It had almost seemed like she'd spoken a different language... but actually she knew the fault was all hers. She could hardly concentrate on anything around her.

"I'm perfect," she lied. She wasn't physically hurt. But her heart - well, that was a whole different topic.

"Oh, I just thought," the young woman motioned to Regina's shirt.

Regina looked down at herself, only now realizing that her shirt was smudged with blood and sweat. Looking back up, she forced a shaky smile onto her face. "That's not mine. But... thank you for your concern."

Then, without another word, she disappeared in a whirl of purple, leaving a flustered nurse behind in front of the hospital.

* * *

Back in her house, Regina immediately began stripping. It wasn't as if anyone was here beside her. Sometimes living mostly alone had its benefits. Now naked, she hurried to her laundry room, pushing the pile of clothes into the washing machine and starting a program. Satisfied, she walked up the stairs and into her bathroom, drawing herself a hot bath. Waiting for the tub to fill, Regina looked at herself in the mirror. She looked just the same as yesterday, maybe a little tired. Odd. Somehow she'd expected to look different. She felt different after all. Whole and broken at the same time. Content and yearning for something - more…

Sighing, she turned the water off and gingerly let herself glide into the tub. Some of the blood had soaked through her shirt and Regina found herself conflicted. In a way, she didn't want to wash it away, felt as if she'd lose the memories as well. Looking at her left breast, close to her nipple, she saw a dark red spot of blood that somewhat resembled the shape of a heart. Without thinking what she was doing, magic was flowing out of her fingers. As the purple stream reached the bloody fleck, there was a moment of searing pain. Then, only warmth. The purple smoke dissipated and left behind a memory no one would ever be able to tear away from her. Her magic had pulled the blood beneath her skin, had transformed it into something more than a spot that could easily be wiped away, into something akin to a tattoo. Running her fingers along the little heart shaped spot on her breast, Regina found herself smiling for the first time since she left the hospital. And her smile grew even wider when she started washing her legs and felt the tiny moon shaped indentures Snow's fingernails had left behind. She couldn't help but wonder how these fingernails would feel clinging to her back in the throes of passion or raking through her hair. And with that thought, Regina's piece and quiet was gone. She sat up so fast that water spilled over the tub's edges and onto the tiles. But Regina couldn't care any less about the mess she'd created for she knew she was in deep trouble. When had she started desiring her former step daughter? When had she developed feelings for Snow?

* * *

Snow was blissfully exhausted - if one could even be both at the same time. It was noon, the day after Raina's and the day of Evelyn's birth. Funny, she thought. Now she had twins but on two different days. Stretching in the uncomfortable hospital bed, she wondered how Regina was doing and if she would visit her later in the day. Maybe she should ask her… No, she decided. She'd already taken too much from Regina. She'd looked so …conflicted when she'd fled the delivery room yesterday. And Snow had spent half the night - despite feeling she could sleep for days - wondering why. She'd come to several answers but she still didn't feel she got it right. The first thing that had come to her mind, was the fact that Regina was unable to have children of her own and that right now, her son didn't remember her. It would make her flee the room, wouldn't it? So much pain and happiness at the same time had to be devastating... and she knew there was happiness as well, she'd seen the sparkle in Regina's eyes, a sparkle she hadn't seen in the other woman for a very long time. The second thing she'd thought about was...

"Hey," a nervous voice came from the doorframe and Snow looked up to see Emma standing there, an awkward smile on her face and a gift bag in her hand.

"Emma," Snow beamed at her oldest daughter, beckoning for her to come closer. Emma had been in the hospital the entire time yesterday but hadn't checked in on her until now. Snow knew that the situation was weird for her, that it opened up old wounds.

When Emma was close enough for her to reach, the black haired woman grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down into a fierce hug.

"Congratulations, … mom." Emma gave her mother a shy smile and blushed under her surprised but happy stare.

Snow felt a warmth flood her entire being. This was the first time Emma had called her mum instead of MM or Mary Margaret.

"So," Emma began, disrupting the silence that had fallen over the room. "Can I see my sisters?"

Snow nodded at her child and motioned to the little bed standing to her other side. Both of the girls were sleeping peacefully, hands touching.

Emma stepped around the bed and Snow watched how the blonde's eyes teared up at seeing her infant sisters for the very first time.

"They're beautiful," Emma whispered, shyly running a finger over both their little foreheads. Evelyn lazily opened her eyes for a fleeting moment, just enough for Emma to gasp.

"Does she remind you of someone as well?" She turned to her mother, giving her a mischievous grin.

Snow blushed but nodded. "I know, I thought the exact same thing when she first opened her eyes," she admitted with a loving smile.

"Well, Regina does have beautiful eyes though," Emma joked. "No point in denying it. At least the little one got my hair."

"That she does, yours looked exactly like Evelyn's when you were born."

"So, I uh, I got them a gift, or two I guess," Emma handed the gift bag to her mother.

"Thank you, Emma. You didn't have to..."

"I know, but I wanted to. Go on, look inside."

Snow smiled at Emma before she peeked into the colorful paper bag, pulling out two white onesies with pink tutus and the girls' names on them.

"Oh Emma, they are awesome," Snow pulled her adult daughter into another hug. "I'll change them into them as soon as they're awake."

"Well in that case - I'll be waiting for lots of pictures later," Emma grinned, relieved that Mary Margaret liked the gifts. "For now, I'll have to get back to work. Lunch break's over. Take care... mom."

"I will, Emma. You too."

Soon after Emma had left, Snow fell asleep. The birth had taken its toll on her and thinking about Regina almost the whole night surely hadn't helped matters.

* * *

Just a little while later, a dark head peeked into the quiet hospital room. Regina, seeing that Snow was asleep, already turned to leave but decided that she'd at least take a look at the girls. Placing the gift bag onto the floor and the flowers onto the night stand - she'd already brought a vase from the nurses' station - she smiled at the relaxed expression on Snow's face. She looked positively like an angel.

Quietly, so as not to disturb the sleeping mother, she tiptoed around the hospital bed, only to find green and brown eyes staring up at her.

"Hey you little rascals," she whispered, her hands already reaching into the crib and lightly tickling the little bellies. "Didn't think you'd be awake." Carefully she lifted the twins out of the bed and sat down in the armchair that stood next to it, one girl settled in each arm. "You two are the prettiest little girls I have ever seen," Regina cooed, looking from one precious face to the other. "Your mommy is a close second but don't tell her that I said that. She'd never let me live it down."

Evelyn's small lips furrowed in a cute baby smile while Raina started fumbling around, moving her head left and right in search of her breast.

"I'm afraid I've got nothing to offer, little princess," Regina said, brushing her index finger over the dark hair. "But I'm sure mommy will be awake soon, don't you worry. How about I take a look at your diapers and then I'll wake her up? Deal? Deal."

Slowly, Regina carried the babies to the changing table that stood in the opposite corner of the room. She did quick work of the diapers and dressed the twins in the cute little onesies that were already laid out for them. Having put the girls back in their bed, Regina approached Snow's still sleeping form to wake her up. If she didn't do it now, the babies' cries would do so in less than five minutes. They were getting fussy and hungry.

She reached out and gently tucked a strand of black hair behind the younger woman's ear just when David stepped into the room, carrying his own bouquet of flowers and several balloons. Regina practically jumped away from the bed - she felt as if she'd just burned her fingers - and cordially greeted the man.

"David," she nodded at him. "I was just leaving. Wake her up? The girls are hungry."

Then she left the room, disappointed that she hadn't been able to talk to Snow, to see her beautiful green eyes.

* * *

David was about to kiss his wife awake when the girls started crying. Snow's eyes fluttered open, instantly finding his blue ones, and she couldn't help but wish she was looking into certain brown eyes instead.

"David," she said, her voice rough with sleep. "Bring me the twins?"

David nodded and hurriedly picked up the two girls, laying them into Mary Margaret's waiting arms.

"Did you change them?" she asked, surprised at seeing Raina and Evelyn wearing Emma's gifts.

"No, I didn't. Probably Regina," he spat, a frown on his face. "She's behaving as if they're her children."

Snow ignored his last remark and clung to his other words instead. "Regina was here? Where is she?"

"Left when I got here," David answered, annoyed at the attention his wife was directing at Regina.

"Oh,…" she sounded disappointed, sad even. "Did she say anything?"

"No. Just to wake you."

Snow nodded, redirecting her attention to the two wriggling babies in her arms.

"Would you get a vase for these?" she motioned at the flowers David was still holding, already moving her shirt so she could nurse the girls.

David nodded and walked to the door.

"And David? The flowers are beautiful, thank you." He smiled and left the room, leaving Snow to feed the children.

"I'm kind of jealous, you know," Snow chuckled, lovingly glancing at the two perfect little girls. "You got to see Regina and I didn't. Next time, you two wake me up, promise?"

Looking at the side table, she first took in the flowers standing there. They hadn't been here before. But she didn't have to read a tag to know that Regina had brought them. Back when she was a young girl and Regina married to her father, she'd spent hours following her around in the royal garden, asking questions about the flowers and their meaning. Regina had always loved gardening and had been granted her own little corner in the garden where she'd planted all kinds of flowers and her famous apple tree.

In the middle of white lilies - symbolizing pureness and beauty - were three deep red carnations - I ache for you - and a single red rose. Well, of course Regina couldn't have wanted to tell her anything with the flowers… that would be plain ridiculous. But she'd obviously remembered that white lilies were her favorites.

Once the girls were done feeding and had already fallen asleep once more, Snow looked into the gift bag she'd spotted earlier. It held two beautifully crafted wooden letters - a R and an E - and an envelope.

Opening the envelope, Snow found a gift certificate of a furniture store in Boston and a handwritten note:

" _Dear Snow,_

 _Thank you again for your trust in me and making me the godmother of your children. I know you and David are doing good but well - being the mayor does have its advantages. I want the girls to have everything they could possibly want or need. And not just now, but later on as well. Right now, one bed might suffice but sometime in the future they'll need two of everything. Two beds, two desks, two dressers - and I don't want you to ever worry about that. So, this is my gift to you and them. You can take David but I'd be delighted to go with you and help you choose. I dare say my taste is leagues better than the shepherds..._

 _Love,_

 _Regina or your Fairy Godmother"_

Smiling at the last remark - she could perfectly envision the smirk on Regina's face while writing it - Snow brought the piece of paper to her nose and inhaled. She didn't know why she did it but a second later, she was engulfed in the perfume Regina wore most of the time. Sweet and bitter at the same time, innocent and … wild. She loved that scent, always had. The only thing that smelled better were her hair and skin. She remembered how often she'd cuddled into Regina's arms when she couldn't sleep at night in the huge castle. The wind was always howling somewhere and Snow had often felt lonely in her large and empty room. Luckily, Regina and her father had never shared a room.

David sauntered back into the room, disrupting her daydreaming. Hastily, she folded the note back together and slid it into the envelope.

"What's this?" David asked, pointing at the envelope in her hands.

"A gift certificate for a furniture store in Boston," Snow said. "Regina's gift for the girls."

"So now she's insulting me as well?" David barked out to Snow's surprise. "Thinks I can't take care of my own family?" David was enraged and tried to pull the envelope out of his wife's grasp.

"David!" Snow eventually exclaimed. "You're hurting me! Stop!"

Shock seeped into his eyes and with a last guilty look at her red wrist, he stormed out of the room.

* * *

Snow rubbed her aching wrist, four finger shaped bruises already forming on her pale skin. A lone tear ran down her cheek and she was grateful that no one was there to witness it. She'd never seen David like that. He was always so gentle with her, almost too gentle in several ways.

Without thinking about it, she grabbed her phone from the nightstand and hit the call button. She needed not to be alone right now. She needed Regina.

"Mayor Mills' office," the voice of Regina's secretary answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hello, can I talk to Regina?"

"The mayor told me not to patch any calls through, ma'am. Sie is in a very important meeting right now. Who am I talking to?"

"Mary M… Snow," she said shakily, her shoulders trembling again at not being able to speak to the older woman.

"Oh!" The secretary exclaimed and Snow could hear her get up from her chair. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Nolan. I'll take the phone to Miss Mills right away."

"But didn't you just say..."

"You're the exception. You and her son. Hold on just a second."

"Barbara, didn't I tell you…"

"It's Mrs. Nolan, ma'am. You said to…"

"Snow?" Regina sent an apologetic look at the two men sitting in front of her desk and got up from her chair, taking the phone from Barbara's hands and walking out of the room.

"Snow?" she asked, waiting for the other woman to say something. Hearing Regina's voice though had made the younger woman tear up again and the only thing the mayor heard were muffled sobs. In an instant, the regal mayor was gone, the phone clattering to the floor.

"Well, I suppose it was an urgent matter," Barbara wondered aloud, picked up the phone, and thought about what to tell the two gentlemen in Regina's office.

Snow was trying to get a grip and to say something when gentle fingers pried the phone out of her hands and stroked her tear soaked cheek.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" A familiar voice whispered into her ear.

"Re-Regina?" Snow sobbed, pulling the older woman into her arms and holding onto her like a life line. "But... how?"

"Magic, baby, magic." Regina brought her own arms around the shaking body, caressing the small back. "What's wrong, tell me."

"I… I - just, hold me?"

"That I can do," Regina gently said, climbing onto the bed next to Snow, almost lying on top of the younger woman because of her fierce grip. Once she'd calmed down a little, Snow finally found Regina's warm brown eyes and the worry and love they held. Unable to do anything but pull her ever so much closer, Snow crashed her lips to Regina's in a heated kiss, positively surprised when the other woman reacted right away, kissing her back with all she had to give.

It was then that a white mist emanated from all around them and spread over Storybrooke. And they remembered.

"Snow, I…"

"I know, Gina. I know. I - remember. I love you."

"And I love you, baby," Regina replied, her voice breathy with desire. She leaned in to kiss her again when her eyes fell onto Snow's blue wrist.

"Who did this?" Regina growled, her eyes darkening by the second, a dangerous purple sparkle inside them.

"David," Snow started to explain, "but he didn't..."

"- he didn't mean to," she said to the now empty room and prayed that she wouldn't kill him. For Regina was already gone, leaving the scent of magic behind.

* * *

AN: so, thoughts?


	5. What I've done (Linkin Park)

Long wait but therefore, extra long chapter :) I hope someone is still reading this. This chapter is for you, **TogetherSomewhere**. Thanks for enjoying my stories and always leaving kind reviews. I finished this one just for you.

And to all of my other beautiful readers: I hope you enjoy this one as well. Thanks for sharing my passion for SnowQueen.

np

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" Out of the air a fuming Regina had appeared in the apartment, staring at David with rage and disgust, a fireball in her open palm.

He moved to get up from the couch but fell back into the pillows when he stumbled over his own feet, knocking several empty bottles off the coffee table.

"Are you drunk?" Regina more stated than asked, looking around the room. She counted at least seven empty beer bottles and a half empty bottle of tequila. She moved her glare back to David. "How could you do this? You fucking hurt her! Aren't you supposed to be the heroes?"

"How could I do this?" David tried to get up from the couch again and finally succeeded, even if he was slightly wobbly on his legs. "How could YOU do this! You stole my wife from me! You - you fucked my wife!"

He barged at her but Regina simply sidestepped him. He was so drunk, it was a miracle he didn't just topple over.

"It's not like I planned this - I never would have imagined..." Regina mumbled, feeling slightly sorry. Well, almost at least… Because after all, she HAD taken Snow from him, and he HAD lost her. And the thought of ever losing the woman, now that she knew how it felt to "have" her - well, she didn't even want to think that thought to its end. She did pity him his loss.

"But I won't apologize," she continued, relaxing her fingers and letting the fireball sink back into her veins. "Because I love this woman and I am worthy of her love as long as she'll have me." She took a couple steps towards him. "And today, dear Charming," she mocked him with his nickname, "today you did something very stupid. You of all people should know how deeply I care for the people I love. The last time the person I loved most was hurt - I cast an unthinkable curse. So… Do not ever lay a hand on her again or I will destroy you. Do you understand?"

He timidly nodded and she knew he hadn't actually meant to hurt Snow. After all, they sat in the same boat: He loved her. Still. Even now after he remembered, knew that she had chosen Regina over him.

"Well, in that case, I better be off." Regina turned around as if to go, then stopped abruptly. "Oh, one last thing..."

With all her might, she grasped David's arm and twisted it onto his back until he was ready to beg her to stop. Finally, she let go, David now reduced to a whimpering mess.

"You got off easy this time. Remember it." And just as suddenly as she'd appeared, Regina was gone again.

* * *

"Regina, I…" Snow's words were abruptly halted when Regina's hungry lips found hers, the slightly shorter woman crawling onto the hospital bed to be closer to her. They only stopped when the lack of air was turning into a problem, both of them pressing their foreheads together, holding each other tightly.

"It really worked, Snow," Regina whispered, leaning back to look into the beautiful green eyes she loved so much. "We're back in Storybrooke, both of us. We…"

"…share a heart," Snow ended the sentence, pecking the older woman on the lips. "And we have two beautiful little daughters."

"I am just glad I could be with you when they were born. There was this incredible pull I felt towards you, even though I didn't remember."

"I know," Snow nodded to herself. "I felt it too. I thought I was going crazy, Regina."

"Well, I am madly in love with you. If that counts," Regina joked, running a hand through Snow's shoulder-long hair. She loved the fact that she was wearing it longer again.

"I love you too."

Their lips met again just as the hospital room door burst open and Emma hurried into the room, Henry on her trail. However, Henry ran into her back when his mother stopped dead at the sight that greeted her. And he wasn't faced any less once he saw what was happening in front of his eyes.

"Mom? Grandma?"

His adoptive mother and his maternal grandmother were cuddled together on the small bed, wrapped in each other's arms and kissing. Was this some weird new curse that he and Emma would have to lift?

"Henry," Regina stared at her son wide eyed, shock and joy warring on her features. "You... remember?" She knew that the people of Storybrooke remembered but she hadn't thought that the kiss of true love Snow and herself had shared would do anything for Henry's memory. Apparently though it had.

"I do. Mom, why were you kissing grandma?"

"Actually, that's a question I would like to know the answer to as well," Emma added, finally able to think clearly again. She would however, never be able to unsee what they'd just witnessed. She was still torn between finding it incredibly sexy or downright puke-worthy. One of them was her mom after all... but damn.

They watched as Snow blushed furiously and buried her face in Regina's shoulder, trying to hide away from the world and especially her daughter's inquisitive stare. How could she explain that somehow, she'd fallen in love with Regina and vice versa?

"Gina," she whispered, pulling the older woman closer to her. "I think we should probably start from the beginning, tell them the whole story?"

Regina nodded and reassuringly squeezed her hand. Then she settled back against Snow's front, motioning with her free hand for Emma and Henry to take the chairs.

"We'll tell you the whole story. From the very beginning," Regina announced once the two had settled down.

"What story?" Henry asked excitedly. He'd always loved a good story and he knew this one would be great: Full of love, magic, adventure, heroes, and villains. Just his kind of story. And he was curious to learn about Snow and his mom. Did grandpa and grandma split up? But how and why? They were Snow White and Prince Charming - weren't they meant to be? He was confused and also a little angry but for the time being, he would just sit and listen. After all, he'd learned that the stories in his book weren't always right and often left out important details. His mother wasn't a villain anymore, even if the book still saw her as one. "What story, mom?" he repeated his question.

Regina grinned at her son's eager expression. "The story of the missing year, of course," she drawled out, starting to retell the events of the past 12 months. Her son was really in for a treat.

 **Almost a year ago, the Enchanted Forest**

When the green fog lifted, all former inhabitants of Storybrooke, Maine, found themselves standing in a clearing in the middle of a forest most of them knew by heart: The Enchanted Forest that had given its name to their realm, their home. The Charmings stood close to each other, David's arm protectively wrapped around his wife. The dwarves were huddled together as well, standing in front of the royal couple with grim faces. Baelfire and Belle were next to each other, both still looking lost after they'd just witnessed Rumple's sacrifice - none of them wanted to give up on the Dark One just yet, the hope was easily visible in their eyes. Hook was scowling at no one in particular and everyone at the same time; the pirate had been falling for the savior only to lose her shortly after and his face conveniently reflected his mood. Tinkerbell was looking at him strangely, making onlookers wonder about their shared past. Granny stood next to her granddaughter, hands on her hips, ready to take on anyone who crossed her or her family. There were more of course, all of them happy at being there but sad at having lost Storybrooke forever. It had been their only home for the past 30 years after all.

Close to the others but alone stood the former mayor. She was pale and for a long moment she just stood there, staring off into space and hugging herself. Then, the usually so stoic facade of the proud mayor crumbled, exposing a woman at the brink of desperation, hurting with the pain of having lost a child. Cries ruptured the silence of their arrival, cries of animalistic value, a mother bear separated from her cub.

People watched on, some of them with pity, many of them with satisfaction, but all of them with shock. Regina Mills was not a woman who broke down in public, she wasn't a woman who broke down at all. Period. But here she was, a sobbing mess, kneeling on the ground, her fingernails buried in the soft soil of the forest.

Seeing Regina like this awakened Snow's protective side. Out of everyone in the clearing, she and David understood best how the woman must feel - after all they'd lost their own child right after birth. There was a difference though and thinking about it made Snow's heart reach out for her nemesis turned somewhat awkward friend: They'd known they would meet Emma again. Regina didn't have that knowledge, that hope. For all they knew, Storybrooke had ceased to exist once they'd been taken back to their home realm. And even if it hadn't and they somehow found their way back, Henry wouldn't remember any of them, not even the woman who'd raised him.

"Regina," Snow had stepped up to the broken woman and now hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Regina, I know it hurts but please don't give up hope just yet. Our family has always found..."

Before Snow could end her sentence, an arrow as fast as lightning pierced trough the morning air, flogging Regina's shoulder right beneath Snow's hand.

"We're being attacked!" she exclaimed, already stepping around Regina and placing herself between her and the shooter or rather the direction his arrow had come from.

"Regina, are you all right?" Snow asked, her own bow raised toward the forest line, an arrow ready to fly. When she didn't receive an immediate answer, Snow shortly shifted her gaze behind her. Regina was gone. "Regina!"

"I'm here," the woman's voice came from her right side, startling Snow who almost lost her grip on her bow. Blood was flowing freely from where the arrow was still embedded in Regina's flesh. Instead of applying pressure to the wound though, both of Regina's hands were shaking, purple wisps leaving her fingertips.

"Snow!" David was on her other side before she could say another word. "Are you hurt?" Worried blue eyes searched her frame.

"No, but Regina is. We need to find the shooter!"

Another arrow came flying towards them, this time aimed for Snow.

Regina was done just in time. Instead of hitting Snow's chest, the arrow struck an invisible wall and burned to ashes.

"I don't know how long I'll be able to hold up the shield," Regina managed to say through clenched teeth. She could already feel the exhaustion taking over her body. She'd never been particularly good at healing or defensive spells and casting protection for such a large group of people required an immense skill in the light magic department. The wound on her shoulder wasn't making things any easier for her. "Find that bastard."

"Ah, no need to call me nasty names," a man dressed all in green was approaching them from the forest line. "Your majesty," he bowed in mockery. "I'm glad to see you've finally returned." Then he raised his arm into the air. "Bring me the Queen!"

The stranger's words echoed over the clearing and soon the new arrivals from Storybrooke found themselves surrounded by a group of two dozens of archers.

Arrow after arrow crashed against her protection shield and Regina found her strength wavering.

"Duck!" she yelled before she let her protection spell shatter into a million pieces and sent them as deadly projectiles against their enemies. Nine of the men fell but there were still too many of them left. The black spot in her field of sight increased by the second and she knew she wouldn't be standing for much longer.

"David," she heard Snow call. "I'm getting Regina out of here, protect the others!"

"I'm not leaving them," Regina struggled against Snow's hand on her arm even though it made her injured shoulder hurt. "These people are clearly after me. Let me handle them."

"No Regina. You're hurt and you're coming with me! You won't be of much help if you pass out here. Now come on. I don't want to get hit by an arrow because you're pouting."

"I'm not pouting. And fine. But I'm getting us out of here, I'm not running across the field."

And before Snow could protest, Regina had seized her hand and magicked them away. As the purple smoke cleared, she found herself on the road leading up to her father's – or the Evil Queen's – castle.

* * *

"You took us here? Of all places?"

"It was the first thing I thought of," Regina defended herself. "And as you can see, we still have a rather long walk ahead of us. My magic wasn't able to bring us any further, not in my current condition."

"Can't you just heal yourself?" Snow worriedly looked at the protruding arrow. At least it seemed to halt the blood flow. There was another matter though. The arrow might very well have been poisoned and if that was the case, it was vital they got it out as soon as possible.

"I can't. Do I lool like a fairy to you?" Regina raised one of her brows. Then she finally added, "I'm afraid I was never any good at healing spells. They require a pure heart and a great knowledge of light magic. We both know I possess neither."

"Great. Just great. Why can't things go normal for once? Not even one day?" Snow was pacing on the cobblestone road. When a thought hit her, she turned to look at Regina. "What did you do to him?"

"Who?"

"The guy who shot at us! He clearly knew you. So I ask you again, Regina, what have you done to that man?"

"I don't remember him Snow," Regina said with exasperation, throwing her hands into the air. "My soldiers killed hundreds of people in my name, pillaged uncountable villages and burnt them to the ground! Do you really think I was there to witness all of it?" The anger quickly ebbed away and was replaced with guilty remorse. "I don't know, Snow. I am sorry but I don't. I really wish I did. There are so many nameless faces I never even met and still I ordered their deaths, I-"

"Okay, Regina. Okay. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Yes, you should," Regina snapped and started to make her way up the road and towards the castle. "You should question me, Snow White. You are to quick to forgive people, to quick to trust them and see the good instead of the bad." She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face her former foe. "You should not forget who I was, who I still am. I might've changed but the Evil Queen will always be a part of me. And I can't undo any of these deaths I caused."

"I haven't forgotten, Regina," Snow said after a moment of silence and caught up to the other woman. "I do remember our past. But I don't dwell on it and neither should you. It is time that you forgave yourself, Regina. David, Emma, Henry and I have long forgiven you for what you did. Why can't you?"

Regina only nodded but Snow knew that she'd gotten her to think things over. She knew that the past was still haunting Regina and she wished that she could finally put an end to that chapter of her life and start living again. It may have sounded odd, but Snow considered Regina as part of her family. And she wanted nothing more than for her to finally be happy. For that though, she needed to let go of her past first.

After what felt like hours of walking – and Regina growing paler by the second – they finally reached the castle's gates. Thankfully, the bridge was let down and the gate pulled up.

Together, they walked through the gate and into the small town at the bottom of the castle. Neither of the two had expected to ever set a foot inside of these walls again and it felt weird to be back. Especially considering each other's company. As expected, they found the place to be empty. Everything was covered in dust, no sounds were reaching their ears and no one walked in the streets and alleyways. This was a ghost town.

Snow felt saddened at the picture in front of her. After her last involuntary visit to their home land, she knew that not everyone had been taken to Storybrooke by Regina's curse. And even after finding her and David's castle empty, she'd hoped that things would be different at the place she'd grown up in.

"It's weird, isn't it?" Regina whispered, as if raising her voice would disturb the ghosts of the past. "I'd always thought the Enchanted Forest would disappear after I cast the curse. Later I learned that it didn't; but this? It's not really existing either, is it?"

Snow shook her head, understanding and agreeing to what Regina had said. Their old home might still be there, yet it wasn't alive any longer.

They moved through the streets, past overgrown houses and collapsed roofs, burned shops and untouched market stalls. A whirlwind of feelings and memories attacked them as soon as they entered the castle itself, walked through the throne room and up the stairs, into Regina's old bedroom, the one she hadn't shared with her father.

Snow remembered with a smile how often she had stormed into the room and bugged Regina to do something fun with her or braid her hair for her. And weirdly enough, most often the queen had complied and gone along with her wishes. Not even David had believed her when she'd told him that there had been genuine, happy moments with Regina, that some days it had seemed as if she'd forgotten all about Daniel and her planned vendetta and just lived. But these moments were real, they had happened; Snow was forever thankful for them, treasured these memories above all others. She'd been practically obsessed with Regina as a teenager, had followed her around whenever she could and sought out her attention. And more often than not, Regina had given it to her.

"So what exactly are we doing here?" Snow asked after looking around the dusty room.

* * *

 **Present Day, Storybrooke**

"Yeah, Regina, what were you doing there, in your old room?" Emma wanted to know, Henry eagerly nodding. He desperately wanted to know what happened next. Too bad this story wasn't in his book.

"I still had some of my things in that room, at least I assumed it. Luckily, I was right."

"What were you looking for?" Henry got excited, already imagining the coolest scenarios. "A secret weapon?"

"No, Henry," Regina chuckled and pressed a kiss to Snow's hand that she still held in her own. "I was looking for a potion. As you remember, I wasn't – and still am – good at healing spells. However, there are certain potions that have the same effect."

"Your mother needed to get that arrow out," Snow continued, lovingly stroking along Regina's shoulder. She remembered clearly how she'd pulled out that arrow and Regina's pained scream as the barbs of the arrow tip tore through her flesh. The arrow head hadn't left Regina's body and there was no way she could have pushed it through without possibly tearing a blood vessel or hitting bone. She was dying to know if the scar was still there or if it had healed completely in the meantime.

And Regina, always sensing her needs before she could even utter them, extracted her hand from Snow's and slowly pulled down her shirt, exposing her shoulder.

"Wow!" Henry exclaimed, letting Snow know that the scar was still there without having inspected it herself. She motioned for Regina to turn around and soon found herself staring at the star shaped scar on her love's right shoulder. A tear escaped her eyes as she was reminded of the horrible days that had followed after she'd taken out that damned arrow.

"I know," Regina only said, knowing what Snow was thinking about. "I know."

Snow breathed a soft kiss onto the healed wound and exchanged a loving look with Regina.

"So," Henry interrupted their moment, finally having enough. None of his questions had been answered, instead, two more had popped up for each one he'd had before. "What happened next?"

Regina turned around and patted the bed in front of her, taking Henry into her arms as soon as he sat down.

"First things first, my little prince. I've missed you."

"I missed you too, mom," her son responded, hugging her back. Too soon, he let go and crossed his arms. "That doesn't mean I'll forget that you were snogging grandma. I demand answers."

Regina laughed at her son's pout and felt Snow's arms encircle her from around her back. "Well, I suppose it does sound bad if you phrase it like this," Regina grinned, thinking about their totally fucked up family tree. She was in love with her former stepdaughter who was also her adopted son's mother and was younger than her own daughter. Crazy. But she wouldn't have it any other way. "I suppose I do owe you that story. How about you continue with that part, Snow? Those days are still rather hazy for me."

"Gladly. Now, where were we…"

* * *

AN: What do you think happened during those 'hazy' days after pulling out that arrow?

What happens to David and the others? And who is our 'friend' in green - what does he want from Regina?

Any thoughts at all are welcome, really. As are wishes. If I can, I always try to bring your ideas to life.

Thanks for reading. xo


	6. Just a kiss (Lady Antebellum)

**Enchanted Forest, almost a year ago**

"Are you ready?" Snow asked Regina, uncertainty lacing her voice. They'd decided that trying to push the arrow through Regina's back and snapping its head was not an option. However, Snow felt positively nauseous at the thought of pulling the thing out of Regina's shoulder. What if she bled out before she could even try to give her the potion they'd found in an abandoned chest in Regina's room? The possibility was there. The arrow had slowed the bleeding until now and Snow didn't even want to think about the damage those barbs would do on their way out.

"Just do it," Regina clenched the fingers of her right hand around the bedpost, knowing she'd need to hold on to something if she was going to do this without feeling the need to rip Snow's heart out. She was sure she wouldn't actually do that but she preferred being safe over being sorry. "Don't forget the potion," she admonished the younger woman a last time. "If I lose consciousness, force it down my throat. Do you understand?"

Snow simply nodded, her thoughts already focused on the task ahead.

"All right. Do it."

And after a last, shaky inhale of air, she slowly began pulling on the end of the arrow.

The scream that left Regina's lips at the very same time made her tense up. She was hurting the woman in front of her. And she didn't want to.

"Go on, Snow, please," Regina managed to choke out between tortured sobs.

Snow watched as tears trailed down her cheeks and her body trembled from the immense pain. Taking all of her courage, she continued, pulling out the arrow inch after inch. "Hold on, Regina," Snow said, her own voice hoarse from crying. It almost physically hurt her to see Regina in such a great deal of pain. "Just one more pull and it's out."

Snow was amazed that the woman hadn't passed out yet. Instead of letting go and succumbing to the pain and darkness, she fought and fought and fought, holding onto consciousness like a drowning person would hold onto a chunk of floating wood. She wondered if this wouldn't be easier on both of them if Regina passed out. She quickly learned that it was not easier for herself at least. Once she pulled the arrow free, Regina gave a last groan before she finally gave in to the promising darkness, leaving behind Snow with her worries.

"Ok, just stay calm, Snow, you can do it," Snow repeated to herself like a mantra. Carefully, she parted Regina's lips and let the potion trickle into her mouth, drop by drop until the small vial was finally empty. Regina had said that the potion would take care of things – even if the arrow had been poisoned – and that all they could do was wait for it to unfold its healing powers. Regina had also told her that the potion could have some unpredictable side-effects but that they would wear off as soon as the wound was fully healed and 'not to worry'.

* * *

Worrying was all Snow did during the next 20 minutes though. She worried about David and Ruby and the others, wondered if they'd gotten away unscathed. And she worried about the woman laying on the huge four-poster bed in front of her. What had Regina meant with unpredictable side-effects?

She found out after that 20 minute period of waiting and worrying. Because when Regina's eyes fluttered open, everything was different.

"What are you doing in here?" Regina demanded to know after sitting up, eyebrows drawn together in confusion and mild anger.

"I uh-"

"I know," Regina had rounded the bed and walked up to where she had stopped pacing the room after hearing Regina's voice. The older woman's hands slid down her arms and joined their fingers together. "I know, love, believe me I do. I miss you too. But we're not supposed to see each other before-"

"Regina are you all-"

"…before the wedding and you know it's bad luck to see the bride the day before, Snow."

And before Snow even had the chance to understand what was happening or to get in a word herself, soft lips were moving against her own and a hand was dangerously close to her butt.

"Regina!" she snapped as she pushed the brunette away. "What the hell was that? It's not funny!"

"But it is," Regina breathed out, once more closing in on her prey. "After all my dear, you were the one to secretly steal into my bedroom. And now you are the one who is keen on upholding the traditions?" The older woman chuckled and Snow felt her insides deliciously clench at the sound.

Regina raised her index finger and slowly let it trail down Snow's chest. And suddenly, Snow found it hard to breathe and impossible to find her voice. Regina's finger had stopped its wandering and seized one of Snow's hands. Before she knew, she found her hand placed on one of Regina's supple breasts and received a short open-mouthed peck on the lips.

"You can have all of this and more tomorrow," Regina whispered into her ear before stepping back from the baffled Snow. "Enjoy your last night as a free woman. Tomorrow you'll be mine and I'll be yours."

Taking this as her cue to leave, Snow practically fled the room and leaned on the hallway wall for support, taking deep breaths to get her heart rate back to normal levels.

When Regina had spoken of possible side-effects, she had failed to mention hallucinations. Obviously, the other woman believed they were lovers and to be wed the next day. Anyway, Snow knew she would not enter that room again unless Regina was a) fully healed, b) fast asleep, or c) crying for help. And she also knew that she would never tell David about this little episode… He'd just started to at least tolerate Regina and see her in a better light; somehow Snow doubted he would be a big fan of hers after hearing about what happened.

Unbidden, a soft smile appeared on her face and she touched a finger to her lips. That kiss… Well, who could have known that there'd be the day where the Evil Queen voluntarily laid her lips on Snow White's.

* * *

 **Present Day**

Emma was staring at her mother with a mixture of disbelief and amusement.

"Regina kissed you, thinking you were a couple about to be married?"

Snow only nodded, the memory still making a light blush appear on her pale cheeks. Regina didn't fare better though. She still couldn't believe what that potion had made her do. This story would forever be one of the most embarrassing in her whole life. And it certainly sucked that she couldn't even remember their very first kiss.

"And you liked it?" Emma asked, trying to clarify some things.

Snow blushed even more. "I did," she admitted, "I did enjoy that kiss and Regina's… ahem… other attentions. Very much even." She looked at her grown child with an apologetic look. "And I felt so guilty for it, you know, because of your father. What was worse though-"

"It can be worse than that?" Henry threw in. He still didn't know what to think about all of this.

"Much worse," Snow nodded at her grandson. "You see, Regina had fallen asleep and woke up a few hours later. All that remained of the wound was a scar and she was back to normal. But the thing is, she didn't remember one thing of what had happened while she was under the effects of the healing potion. She didn't remember anything."

* * *

 **Enchanted Forest, missing year**

"Snow?" Regina called out once she'd taken in her surroundings and didn't see the woman anywhere. How long had she been out?

"Regina?" Snow barged into the room as soon as she heard her name. She must've looked at her funny, because Regina simply raised a brow and wanted to know why she was looking at her like that.

"N-nothing," Snow stuttered out, her face flushed. She found it hard not to look at Regina's lips or the breast she'd held in her palm. She gulped. "I uhm, I'm just glad you're okay."

"Mhm," Regina agreed, studying her wound or rather the scar that remained. Then she looked up again. "Did anything happen while I was out?"

"You don't remember anything?"

"Not that I recall – should I?"

"No, no," Snow hurried to reassure Regina. "Nothing happened, nothing at all. You slept like a baby."

Regina looked as though she was about to say something but finally only gave a short nod, deciding that there was no reason Snow would lie to her. And Snow felt an inexplicable pang of disappointment in the back of her heart. Regina didn't remember. She couldn't explain why, but somehow she'd wanted her to.

"Are you all right, dear?" Regina's voice called her back to the present. Regina had seen the saddened expression on the younger woman's face and wondered what had caused it.

"Sure," Snow brushed her off. "I'm good. Just worried about the others," she added after a moment of deliberation.

'Ah, of course. She misses her prince,' Regina thought, now able to connect the sadness to a reason. 'I wish someone ever missed me that way…'

"Regina?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something," she cleared her voice. "We should change into something else," she gestured to their clothes. "We don't really fit in and we don't want to attract more attention and suspicion than we already do. Plus," she motioned to her own bloody, formerly white silk blouse, "I look like I've recently killed someone."

"You're right," Snow nodded and left the room, glad to have a moment to sort out her mind. "I'll go to my old room, see what I can find."

* * *

Regina sifted through her own wardrobe, shaking her head at one or the other dress. They showed the life of a woman she'd left behind, a woman who'd enjoyed being the center of everyone's attention after years of being ignored by her husband, a woman who only dressed in dark colors, befitting her mood and heart.

Sighing, she shut the door and sat on the bed. Then, her eyes fell on a wooden chest atop of the wardrobe.

With a smile, she heaved the heavy chest onto the floor and opened it.

She didn't need to search long before she found what she'd been looking for. Grinning, she took off her Storybrooke clothes and slipped into her findings. "Yes, that'll do."

"Is that…" Regina turned around at the sound of Snow's voice and found her staring at her wide-eyed.

"It is," Regina smiled. "The riding outfit I wore on the day I met you."

"The day you saved me," Snow stepped further into the room, looking Regina up and down in her brown breeches, white blouse and light turquoise jacket. "You look… beautiful."

"Well, thank you, Mrs. Bandit." Snow was wearing dark brown trousers, leather boots, a dark green blouse and a sleeveless jacket made of some kind of greyish fur.

"Oh," Snow blushed. "I uhm, there wasn't anything else and I-"

"I wasn't complaining, was I?" Regina smirked at the younger woman. "It suits you. And, you know, it is good to see the 'old', badass Snow again."

Snow grinned at Regina's words. "It is, isn't it? We've changed so much, yet somehow we are still the same."

"I agree. And it feels… refreshing to see you in this outfit without wanting to kill you." Then Regina raised a questioning brow. "How did this even get here?"

"I uhm, well. I never wore this one here before actually. You remember teenage me, yes? Spoiled, arrogant, a little naive? I owned this but it was in the back of my wardrobe, collecting dusk while I strolled about in my frilly pink dresses."

"You weren't so bad, you know?" Regina said after a pause. "There were days, even then, where I genuinely … liked you. You could be a little pest, but you were mine alone to hate and some days I just… didn't."

"I'm glad to hear that, Regina," Snow nervously scratched the back of her head. "And I'm sorry that I didn't realize what was wrong before it was too late. If I'd just talked less about myself and upcoming balls I was going to, I might've noticed how lonely you were. If I'd just loved you more-"

"It's all right Snow," Regina had taken the few steps that had separated them and placed a hand on Snow's shoulder. "I was too far gone already, there was nothing you could've done." Then she turned away and added."I still treasure these moments, you know? A part of me was always listening when you rambled on about this ball or that party. Another part wanted to kill you." Regina softly chuckled, turning back around to meet Snow's green eyes. "I'm glad I didn't."

"And I'm glad you feel that way," Snow smiled. "We ARE family after all, no matter what anyone else has to say on that matter."

"We are," Regina agreed. Then she held out her hand for Snow to take. "Let's go and see if we can find the others, reunite you with your prince."

And in the nowhere and everywhere of the seconds it took to magick them back to the area they'd first arrived at, Snow found herself wondering why she wasn't eager to rejoin the others and David.

* * *

 **AN:** Well, what do you think about Chapter 6 and their first kiss?

On another note: I was wondering, do any of you listen to the songs in the Chapter title? Just curious.

Hope you liked the new chap. np


	7. Arms (Christina Perri)

"So, where did you take us?" Snow wanted to know once they'd reappeared in the middle of the forest. "I don't see-"

"Shhh," Regina ducked and pulled the woman with the pixie haircut to the ground with her. Then she pointed a single finger to their right. "Look."

Snow followed Regina's outstretched arm. There it was, the clearing they'd arrived in mere hours ago. It was empty save for a single archer. She knew what that meant.

"They captured them."

Regina nodded at Snow's observation. "They obviously have. But we'll know where they've taken them soon enough."

Before Snow could say anything, Regina was gone and her hand was buried in the chest of the lone man.

"Regina! What are you doing!" Snow hurried down the small hill, her breathing fast as she came to a halt next to Regina. Regina who held a glowing heart in her hand.

"What do you suggest? Asking him nicely?" Regina rolled her eyes and gave the pulsing organ a short squeeze. The bearded man grunted in pain and sunk to his knees. God, she'd missed this…

"Regina, that was not necessary!"

"Do you want to find your Charming or not?"

At that, Snow closed her mouth.

"Thought so." Turning back to the kneeling man, Regina rolled the heart from palm to palm. Then she raised it close to her lips and spoke: "Tell us who you are and where you have taken… our friends." Regina didn't exactly feel right calling them 'friends' but it was easier than to explain everything to the archer. And much less time-consuming.

"We are Robin Hood's Merry Men, your majesty," he obediently stated. As long as Regina held his heart, he was her puppet. "They took them to our camp in the woods."

"Robin Hood, huh?" Regina remembered what the Sheriff of Nottingham had told her a long time ago. The man was a thief who stole from the rich to give to the poor – at least that was what he wanted people to believe. The sheriff had told a different story. Of course, that idiot wasn't exactly trustworthy either.

"I thought he looked familiar," Snow exclaimed in excitement. "His wanted posters were hanging next to mine!"

"Not something to be proud of, dear," Regina arched a brow at a blushing Snow. "What does Robin Hood want from me?" Regina turned to the archer and continued the questioning. Sadly, the man only shrugged his shoulders.

"I do not know, he hasn't told anyone of us. But he wants us to bring you to him alive."

"Oh and he shall have me," Regina grinned, stuffing the heart into a small leather pouch she'd taken from her bedroom. "Lead us to your camp."

 **Storybrooke, Present Day**

Two cries interrupted Snow's storytelling. Smiling to herself, Regina hopped off the bed and walked to the crib, elegantly picking up both of the infants. They went silent as soon as she held them, curiously looking at their mother's face. Slowly Regina walked back to the bed and sat down next to Snow, their legs and arms touching.

"I think they're hungry," she mumbled, looking at the twins in amazement.

"Well then mommy, hand 'em over," Snow opened her arms and wriggled her fingers.

"Just another second," Regina breathed out. Then she kissed the crowns of their little heads and gently placed them in Snow's waiting arms.

All the while, Emma and Henry had looked on in shocked silence. Finally, Emma asked the question that was bothering both her and her son. "They're… they're not dad's?"

"They are not, Emma-"

"Henry would you step outside for a moment?" Emma waited until her son had left the room. "You two have been together since when? And you had… sex together? How is that even possible!"

"I'm afraid I will not disclose to you how we have sex, Ms. Swan," Regina raised a brow and got off the bed, coming to stand in front of the blonde. "Your mother and I have been together for about 9 months... we did not know that it was even possible for us to create life together. None of us has the missing 'tool' needed for reproduction. Believe me when I tell you that we were as surprised as you are."

"I just can't believe how you could do this to David!" Emma's voice was accusatory. "I thought we were a family!"

Regina's voice was dangerous. "Ms. Swan, lower your voice this instant or I will-"

"Destroy my happiness if it's the last thing you do? Sounds familiar!"

"Emma!" But before Snow could utter another word, Emma had stormed out of the hospital room. Henry stood in the doorframe, confused about what had happened. Hesitantly, he stepped back into the room.

"So about that story?"

Regina sighed. She glanced at Snow who was nursing the twins, a sad expression on her beautiful face. However, their story needed to be told. Emma she could deal with later, once she'd cooled off a little… 'She' referring to both Emma and herself.

She motioned for her son to sit down next to her and started talking.

 **Enchanted Forest, missing year**

"Regina, are you sure we can trust him?"

"Snow, I have his heart – don't trust him, trust me. He's doing exactly what I want him to do; it's how things work. We follow him and we will find their camp and the others."

They were following the lone archer through the thick underbrush for almost an hour now. The forest was growing more dense with each step and it was difficult to see where one was going. Therefore the two women kept stumbling over tree roots and rocks, sometimes even over their own feet.

Regina found herself to be tiring quickly – the aftereffects of the healing potion – but of course she didn't let it show.

"How long now?" she asked the archer.

"Not much further, your majesty. Twenty minutes at the most."

"See?" she triumphantly grinned at Snow who was walking directly behind her, not noticing the branch lying in her path. She tried to regain her balance and found herself held back by a strong arm around her middle. She felt the younger woman's hot breath on her neck and her fingers bore into her side. Slightly flustered, she straightened up and continued on their trek. "Thanks," she whispered softly.

"You're welcome."

They walked the rest of the way holding hands, keeping each other on their feet. At least that's what Regina liked to tell herself.

* * *

Some minutes later, their forced but willing guide came to a stop and gestured for them to be quiet. He squatted down and pointed a finger to their south.

Amidst the trees and bushes were about a dozen of little huts, blending effortlessly into the background. Without the archer, they never would've found the camp. Or maybe they would have stumbled upon it – in the matter of a week or two if they went into the right direction...

Regina and Snow let their gazes sweep over the camp but couldn't find any sign of their friends and family.

"Where do they usually take prisoners?"

"There's a small cave behind the main hut," the scruffy man nodded at the biggest of the huts. "It's barred and only Robin has the key."

"I suppose we should wait until nightfall then," Regina raised a questioning brow at Snow who nodded in agreement. "Even with my magic there are simply too many of them. I can't shield us and attack at the same time."

"What about him?" Snow motioned at the lone archer. "They'll notice if he doesn't return, maybe they'll even start looking for us."

Regina furrowed her brows. Snow was right. The man needed to return.

Cradling the pouch with the heart in her right hand, Regina made a decision.

"Go back to your camp and go about your business as usual," she told him. "Tell your leader you couldn't find any trace of us. As soon as night falls, we will sneak into the camp to get the key and free our friends. I'll be expecting your help if things don't go smoothly."

The man eagerly nodded. "Yes. Of course, your majesty."

"Regina, shouldn't you return his heart?" Snow asked when the archer turned to go.

"Seriously? Again?"

"I- it's just-"

"I know. And I will return it, I promise." Regina sighed, motioning for the man to go ahead before her eyes found Snow's again. "Just not yet. Don't forget he is only helping us because I do have his heart. We are not friends. Most probably he'll try to kill us once I give it back… but, as I said, I promise. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Thank you," Snow took Regina's hand and gently squeezed it. Lately, their hands seemed to have a strange, invisible pull to each other.

"So, what do we do now?"

"We wait."

* * *

Regina and Snow had sat down beneath the branches of a fir tree, close to the camp but far away enough to not be spotted by patrols or the like. It was getting darker by the second and Regina frowned when she noticed Snow shiver.

Without a word, she conjured a small fireball, her hand hovering in between them.

Snow gave her a smile and moved closer to Regina and the fire. Somehow, Snow felt as if Regina's body exuded more warmth than the small magical flame dancing on her palm.

"I uhm- as nice as this is," Snow began, watching the fireball, "It might draw them to us, you know? The light…"

"You're right," Regina formed a fist and the flame disappeared, leaving them once more in almost absolute darkness. Soon, the sun would have set and they'd sneak into the camp, freeing the others.

"We could, uh-"

"We could what, dear?" Regina expectantly looked at Snow, wondering why she didn't finish the sentence and why she suddenly seemed so shy.

"It uh, it is rather cold," Snow rambled, scooting ever so much closer to Regina. "We could, uhm, we could use our combined body heat… To warm up, I mean. I suppose you won't want-"

Deciding to make this easier for the younger woman, Regina covered the last inches separating them and confidently pulled her into her arms. It was after all for practical reasons only…

Snow tensed at the first touch but soon relaxed into Regina's embrace, snuggling closer into her body and resting her head just beneath her chin.

"This is nice," she murmured, followed by a yawn. And Regina couldn't help but – at least silently in the security of her own mind – agree. This was nice. With a sigh, she pulled Snow tighter into her and started running a hand up and down her back. She knew they'd had to go back to the camp soon to set their plan into motion. She didn't understand fully why, but she felt herself dreading the moment she'd have to let go and reunite with the other former inhabitants of Storybrooke.

* * *

 **AN** : Short, I know, but my muse hasn't exactly been good to me lately. Figured a short chapter was better than nothing. Thanks for the follows, favorites and especially the reviews. I really appreciate all of them.


End file.
